A Con's Romance
by Oh My Goshness
Summary: Started as an iPod shuffle but couldn't get any true inspiration so now jut a collection of one-shots: Updated every few days Sara/Neal Peter/Elizabeth Neal/Peter Friendship 2 more genres would be family and hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

iPod Shuffle

Disclaimer: I own none of the copyrights except the idea of the story...All Characters and underlining circumstances go to their respectable owners...

Hey 'yall This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction ever! I've been reading them for a few months and I absolutely love them. I'm busy but I write every night I will take requests and I absolutely won't hold any chapters for cross my heart promise. Please Review and I thank you all in advanced for reading.

* * *

><p>We Found Love<p>

Neal was lying on the bed, Sara's head on his chest, and he couldn't help but think he was so lucky. He was supposed to be in prison and after everything with Kate, the treasure, and Keller, he was finally finding out who he wanted to be.

He wanted to be Neal Caffrey, the man, not the con. And not just Neal Caffrey the man, but Agent Caffrey, conman turned super smart FBI agent married to the equally smart and deceiving Mrs. Sara Caffrey.

_Yeah that's who I want to be._

Even though the 'Agent' part was unlikely considering his history as a world famous felon, he wanted to be that so badly.

He wanted to be a father to a little girl or boy, the little girl who looked just as beautiful as her mother, wrapped around his little finger, and the little boy to have the wonderful painting skills he was blessed with.

But most importantly, he wanted to be able to tell Sara everything, not have to live behind a façade.

Mozzie's most recent quote came into his head, "If you want a happy ending, it depends on where you end the story."

Sara's breathing was slowly becoming more and more steady, Neal's cue that she was asleep. He hoped that their (Sara and Neal's) was just starting.

_I might not be an agent or have any kids, but at least I can say under the circumstances I found love in what most would call a hopeless place._

He closed his eyes, and decided that for now, he would just enjoy what he has now.


	2. Chapter 2

iPod Shuffle

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were mine (especially Mr. Caffrey) they aren't. All rights go to the lucky people at USA Network.

Hola. I would like to thank those who read, and reviewed…It absolutely made my day to read that someone else liked my little rant on White Collar. I felt in the Valentine's Day mood so this contains A LOT of fluff. I would love to get more reviews, and I am open to song requests. I have to say this one is set about one week after the most recent episode, _Pulling _Strings. Without further ado, I give you chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Back To December<p>

It had been 1 month. 34 days to be exact. 34 long days filled with worry. Worry about what would happen to Mozzie, Sara, Peter, Keller, him, and El. Mozzie forgave him, well enough to talk to him. Peter left out a part of the story to save Neal's ass. Keller, well Keller was gonna rot in prison for good, and El was back with Peter safe and sound.

The case had just closed. Sara's boss/ex was officially in FBI custody and they were standing outside.

With a semi-awkward thank you/ good bye they went their separate ways. Neal went back to his apartment, Sara hers. As much as Neal wanted to he couldn't. He knew that if he asked Sara out on a date she would say no. Not after what they had been through. But what she said made him wonder.

* * *

><p>That night at Neal's apartment<p>

* * *

><p><em>What did she mean by call me? Was it like a 'oh we should hang out' call me, or a 'I wanna get back together' call me.<em> He thought.

He hesitated for only a second. Pulling up a number that was previously on his speed dial, he pressed call. The faint sound of the phone ringing in the background seemed like a good start. She hadn't ignored his call so it would go immediately to voicemail.

But then again Sara might have just let the phone ring long enough so that Neal would think that it wasn't home.

"Hello?" Sara answered.

"Hey, Sara. You wanna meet me at my place I thought we could you know…hang out." Neal was usually calm, and definitely charming as hell, but when he was around Sara, he found himself tripping over himself like a little school boy.

The line was silent for a few seconds, with Sara finally answering, "Yeah, What time do you want me to come over?"

Neal honestly couldn't believe that she said yes. He still needed a few minutes to get everything ready. "About 30 minutes."

"Ok. Cya"

"Bye Sara." The conversation ended. Neal had 30 minutes to change from his 'everyday' suit to his 'special occasion' suit, and make sure everything was perfect.

Sara arrived at Junes about 5 minutes early. She walked up to Neal's guest house, and knocked. Normally she would've just gone in, but for some reason that seemed like it was wrong now that they were no longer a couple.

Neal opened up the door to reveal a beautiful dinner set for two. It was beautiful, breathtaking, and maddening all at once.

_Why was it always so hard not to fall for his charm? _ Sara asked herself.

He had a painting on the easel. It was a dozen roses, with the words, 'Je suis désolé' written in a red script. It was so simple, yet as usual, anything Neal had looked like it belonged in a museum, whether it being so beautiful or actually from a museum.

Sara walked in. Taking in everything she said, "Neal."

"Sara, I know that I never truly apologized for what I did. I never told you the whole truth. While we were working on the case, I realized that I apologized to Mozzie, Peter, El, everyone but you. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here, in New York, with you. I was serious when we were trying to spend all of 'Vulture's' money and I said that we could just go. I didn't want to leave you. I'm sorry I dragged you into that, and I'm even sorrier that you thought that I used you, because I would never. I'm sorry Sara for every thing. Since the moment we started working together again, I realized just how much I missed you and me, us. I hope you can forgi—" his apology was cut off by Sara's lips, but her answer was clearly evident. 'It's ok Neal I forgive you.'


End file.
